


A lethal quiz

by Koogl001



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, Hisoka is bored, and sexy af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 04:45:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15549888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koogl001/pseuds/Koogl001
Summary: It's not a good thing to bump into a bored Hisoka. How will you get out of this sticky situation?





	A lethal quiz

„My, my, are you lost, little one?”  
I turned around, just to come face to face with a rather… odd… individual. Tell, with hair as red as the blood currently flowing out the veins of those men who tried to attack me. Eyes honey-like. Wearing face paint there was a star on his right cheek and a tear drop on the left one.   
„W-Who are y-you?“  
I increased the distance between us by crawling backwards while keeping my sight on him to make sure he won’t make a move or anything. The image of him, brutally slaughtering those men replayed itself in my head again and again, like a broken record. Will he try to kill me as well? Will I be fast enough to outrun him?   
“An evil magician that wishes to stay anonymous.”  
My head hit a tree trunk. I was trapped. Maybe I could sweet talk myself out of this? Or give him something in return if he lets me go, like money? Long, ominous strides gliding in my direction snapped me out of my thoughts.   
“Don’t look so scared, girl. Now, this magician has a lethal quiz for you. If you answer correctly, you get to walk away in one piece.”  
He lifted his hand, pointing his index finger right where my heart is. Using Gyo, I cursed my stupidity. There was a string of aura that connected us, springing from the tip of his index finger and ending exactly where he was pointing.   
“Now tell me…”  
His tongue slid over his upper lip.   
“Out of these options, when did I attach my Bungee Gum to you? One: When I first approached. Two: When I first turned to you. Three: When I first talked to you. Now, answer.”  
A bit of his bloodlust seeped out of his control. But even just that little was enough for me to understand I was no match for this man. I gasped, when was it? I only activated Gyo now, and I didn’t feel anything before. His aura most of been concealed. Shit, shit, shit! What do I do?! His chuckle reminded me of the clowns’ presence. Turning my glare at him, he was looking at me expectantly. Smiling as if he knew there was no way I would bet the answer right. Bastard! Wait, could it be…?   
“One: When I first approached. Two: When I first turned to you. Three: When I first talked to you. Now, answer.”  
When he gave me the possible answers, normally the person would tell you to choose from your options, but he merely said to answer, not to choose. It would also explain his sly smile and mischievous stare. Should I go for it? Right, let’s go for it!   
“N-Neither!”   
“Oh? And when was it then?”  
He looked positively surprised.   
“Doesn’t matter! The question was, when, out of those three options you gave me, you attached your gum to me, and I say neither is right, which makes my answer correct!”  
His smile returned, and he slowly advanced towards me. Squatting down in front of me, his left hand was over my head. I shut my eyes closed. It this really it? How I die? When I was reconciled with the fact I would not see tomorrow, a big, warm palm was placed on top of my head, stroking my locks. Carefully re-opening my eyes, the clown mas in front of me, smiling and patting me. He seemed positively thrilled.  
“You pass. Good job.”  
He ruffled my hair a bit more before standing up and disappearing in the distance.


End file.
